


Agape Mou (My Love)

by yutaluvbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Tears, cameo doyu, slight or heavy angst???, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaluvbot/pseuds/yutaluvbot
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong are the definition of a whirlwind romance, the couple that makes everyone envious. They were only high school when they first met—so they were the perfect definition of high school sweethearts.But if they were the perfect couple that everyone sees them, then why are they standing across one another with tears staining their cheeks and hearts heavy as they bid each other farewell.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Agape Mou (My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this around 2 am and no one would proofread this at an ass o’clock so expect some mistake and it’s a story of a spur of the moment (or maybe true to life) but no one needs to know that hhhhh
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, for the title.... please, correct me if i’m wrong !! thank you. ♡

Johnny and Taeyong are the definition of a whirlwind romance, _the couple_ that makes everyone envious. They were only high school when they first met—so they were the perfect definition of high school sweethearts. Taeyong knew Johnny was out of his league, the older being the perfect example of a person who can make everyone swoon with just his smile and additional to that his is goofy personality which enabled him to have a large circle of friends, opposite of Taeyong who only has two trusted friends, Yuta and Doyoung.

But if they were the perfect couple that everyone sees them, then why are they standing across one another with tears staining their cheeks and hearts heavy as they bid each other farewell.

_Why did they need to break up?_

Did Taeyong fail to meet the standards of being the perfect boyfriend to his lover? Was it because Johnny was his first—first lover and first kiss? Did Johnny not like Taeyong’s lips on his so here they are?

 _Was I not enough?_ Taeyong wanted to ask but he can’t speak, he can’t find the strength to voice out his thoughts.

Thanks to Johnny’s very much large hands enveloping his cold, lither ones. Fingers shaking as he tries to breathe deeply, chest aching as he averts his pair of orbs to his lover, now his ex lover.

“Love,” Johnny called him, one hand cupping his cheek, thumbing the softness of his cheeks.

 _Love_. Taeyong clearly remembers the day he whispered that _**word**_ when Johnny asked him what would he like the latter to call him.

_⌯⌯⌯_

_“Hey, I were thinking—,“ even before Johnny was finished to speak, he was quickly interrupted by his boyfriend._

_“That’s dangerous, Johnny,” Taeyong was chuckling lowly to which Johnny groaned and planted his palm onto his face, nose scrunched and lips heavily jutted out, “Just kidding. Continue.”_

_“Ugh. I don’t even know—“_

_Why did he end up with lil, ol’ me? The mere thought made Taeyong small, suffocated with the following thoughts flooding his mind. He didn’t know either._

_“...I love you.”_

_He heard Johnny speak but his throat was starting to become dry, he can barely breathe after being bombarded with thoughts he’d rather not have right now._

_Taeyong doesn’t know how to tell his lover what he feels but how come the older can freely express such—words—to him, “What?”_

_“I said I love you and I know it may be a little too fast but I love you,” Johnny’s, now, habit was to hold his hand and then suddenly he felt something warm on his forehead that made him quickly look up to know what was it, only to be greeted by his boyfriend’s plump lips before it broke into a sly grin. ”You don’t have to say it now but I’ll wait until you can, yeah?”_

_He nodded whilst his doe eyes linger on his boyfriend’s beautiful honey orbs, it was enough to make take his breath._

_**Beautiful**._

_“I was supposed to ask you what- you- uh—,” Johnny was stuttering, this is quite new because he knew that the latter is the most confident person he has ever know, “like, fuck! I can’t say it properly but how’d you like me to call you?”_

_He couldn’t help but giggle at how Johnny was having an internal breakdown in front of him._

_“Uhm. Taeyong? That’s my name so call me with it?”_

_“I know your name is Taeyong,” his boyfriend said in a matter-of-factly voice along with a roll of his beautiful eyes, “but- I mean those pet names? Baby? Babe?”_

_“Yikes! I hate babe, I pretty much heard my cousin, Mark, call his boyfriend with that,” Taeyong scoffed at the thought, folding his arms above his chest and his lips pouted with a frown._

_“Then?,” Johnny tried to prod more, wrapping an arm on his much smaller boyfriend’s waist, leaning his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder._

_Taeyong thought and thought before he gasped softly._

_“ **Love**...”_

_“You want me to call you that?” Johnny turned his head to look up to him, raising an eyebrow questioningly._

_“Well- I- it d-depends on you—,” he spoke on a very soft voice and if Johnny wasn’t paying much attention, he wouldn’t be able to catch it._

_“Love it is, then. Love~,” Johnny singsonged whilst raising a hand to poke his tainted cheek playfully, lips curling into a smile as he looks at the younger’s expression._

_“Stop!,” he whispered yelled, brows heavily furrowed as his entire face and even his ears turned into a deep shade of red, clearly flustered upon hearing the other call him._

_From then on, it became Taeyong’s favourite word: Love. One powerful word._

⌯⌯⌯

But now, it’s Taeyong’s least favourite word. Not even wanting to hear it from the very person he’s fond of hearing it.

 _Stop, please_. He closes his eyes as tries to take a breather once again but he failed as his chin is being held by a warm fingers—the _right_ warmth that he’d miss.

“Taeyong.”

“No, no. Please,” he tries to speak, voice cracking up as he attempts to open his deeply shut eyes that he isn’t sure when he closed but that’s the last thing he’s worried about.

“Please look at me,” Johnny nearly begs while his thumb gently presses on Taeyong’s chin. “Love.”

How ironic. They’re standing on the side of the street—a busy street—filled with lights, people and cars but how can Taeyong think of other things when his heart is being shattered at this very moment. He can be selfish and, for once, think of himself rather than people’s opinions, right?

The moment he looked up and met the eyes of his beloved or was his beloved? But he still loves him?

Fuck.

Yeah, Taeyong is **_utterly_** fucked.

Tears start to pool on the corner of his eyes before he felt his cheeks dampen with his own tears, chest finally having enough space to breathe but only to hurt not because he can’t breathe but because he was crying hard—harder than he ought to do.

“Can I kiss you one last time? Please?”

 _One last time_. He clearly has not yet grasped the whole ordeal.

He—once again—can’t find his voice to speak so he only nods, slowly, meanwhile his orbs never leaving the most _beautiful_ pair his eyes ever laid on.

Soon, he felt Johnny’s huge palms engulfing the sides of his face, breath fanning the corner of his lips, nose touching the tip of his own before feeling— _savouring_ —he warmth of the same lips he was very fond, on his own.

It was just a peck, it lasted only a few moment but it felt like an entire eternity for Taeyong-who is not ready to let go of the warmth on his but to his dismay, Johnny was pulling away from him with a smile on his own lips.

“So, that’s it?,” Johnny mused a sheepish grin, Taeyong’s favourite one for he can clearly see that the older is very much vulnerable in front of him.

He can’t even find an appropriate answer but he nods his head, not wanting to speak just when he’s close to breaking down at his spot that is in front of a _**fucking**_ convenient store in his apartment building.

Taeyong can’t seem to find anywhere to look at but on Johnny’s orbs, glassy as he was crying ever since they started talking—talking about ending...this.

“ _Good bye, Taeyong_ ,” he raised his long arms to wave to the latter, smiling-that dashing smile that Taeyong fell in love in the very beginning. “ _I love you_ ,” Johnny merely mouthed before he turned around to cross the street, to his motorcycle.

That cursed motorcycle that gave Taeyong a hard time every time they’d ride it but that’s the last time he’s see it. The fucking last time.

He stood there, almost cemented on the spot as his feet refuse to move an inch as his eyes linger on his, now, ex-boyfriend’s back. Palms clammy as he formed tight fists on both of his hands that rested on his sides whilst he looks on the other side of the road.

 _Agape mou_. Taeyong recalled the name he always call Johnny with because he is **his love**.

_I love you._

He smiled as he remembers this scenario very much: that one time when Johnny is about to go home, they stood on the side of the street to flirt with one another, even stealing kisses from each other, then he whined when Johnny didn’t let him stay outside before leaving as the older prefer him to walk back inside—claiming he likes seeing Taeyong’s ass as he walk.

Now, he stands there watching Johnny leave before his sight.

_“Taeyong, no. Love, I said no. Maybe next time, yeah?” Johnny’s voice raised a little but he picked up and now speaking like he was talking to a toddler named, Taeyong._

So this was the next time Johnny was referring when he said he’d let Taeyong stay outside and watch him leave but Taeyong didn’t expect that this certain departure would be the last time he’d call Johnny _his_.

Everything hurts, his eyes and his chest and more importantly his heart hurts the most as he looks at the busy highway, looking at each of the vehicles passing by until he cannot see Johnny anymore.

He hiccups just as he blink the tears away, discreetly wiping the wetness on his cheeks before he starts taking a step towards his home, _without Johnny_.

On his way to his unit, he saw Yuta and Doyoung close to his door, probably going to rummage through his filled refrigerator. That is enough to bring a smile on his lips and to his surprise, Yuta returned his smile with his own refreshing smile.

Before he can even think of something, his body is now in Yuta’s arms, hugging him tightly enough for him to breathe and cry on Yuta’s chest, hands tightly clinging on the latter’s shirt whilst Doyoung brushed his palm on Taeyong’s lower back.

And that’s enough for Taeyong, he still has his friends to be his support system at times _like this,_ times he clearly need someone by his side. Lucky Taeyong, he has two.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for not telling what caused them to end up like that because i don’t want to make things complicated or i’m just lazy :|


End file.
